Death Kiss
by Kitpup16
Summary: Goku and Vegeta were different from the other kids growing up. So they couldn't help but be drawn to one another. Things get out of hand when they find out that they've been marked. They will soon learn what being marked is all about. FemGokuxVegeta BulmaxYamcha ChichixPiccolo Krillinx18 LaunchxTien Set during Goku's childhood
1. First day

Death Kiss

Chapter 1

Goku has always lived up on Mount Paozu with her grandfather, Gohan. He had found her abandoned in the woods up there. He took her in and named her Goku. Though he tried to change it when he realized that she was a girl. Goku was a stubborn baby. When she liked something she kept it and she liked the name. For months, Gohan tried to call her by all sorts of names. He tried Akane, Penny, Peruka, Jade, Choa, and even Leena but every time he called her by one of these names, he always got hit by one of her toys. So she got what she wanted and was named Goku Son.

Goku was a very violent baby. She was always angry about something. She threw everything, she broke everything and she always pulled on Gohan's mustache whenever it was in reach. Gohan often asked himself why he was doing this, raising such a child. But when Goku would fall asleep and Gohan saw her peaceful smile, his heart warmed every time and he was glad that she was in his life.

It wasn't until Goku was two that she jumped out of his basket, which was strapped on his back, and fell down a ravine. Gohan was so scared that he had lost her. Normally any baby would die from such a fall but Goku didn't. She survived but was left in a coma with a bad head injury. Gohan tended to her every second of the day. Three days later, she woke up. Goku didn't receive any head problems but she was calmer. She was no longer violent at all. In fact she was sweet and very kind towards every living thing.

When she was old enough to hold her own, which was surprising a year later, Gohan taught her martial arts. She was quite taken by it. Like she was born with it. Quite a natural really. She was so powerful for a three-year old.

A few months went by when Gohan found out about the curse that his little angel was born with. One night on a full moon as they were training, Goku looked up at the full moon. It was very beautiful and bright that night. Gohan joined her in the moon gazing. When he looked back at Goku though, she was shaking violently and would not meet his gaze. He tried to ask her what was wrong and if she was hurt but all he got from her was a very animalistic growl. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face him only to be terrified by the sight before him. His sweet Goku with an angel's smile was turned into a beast. Her eyes glowed red, fangs sprouted from her teeth and her whole body began to grow fur. He was stunned at the sight.

Goku began to grow at a fast rate. She knocked Gohan aside easily. The next Gohan saw of her, she was a 50 feet high giant ape like creature. Her muscular build was similar to a gorilla, her head was baboon-like, and she held the tail of a monkey. She was no longer his Goku but a monster that only thirsted for destruction.

Gohan tried to bring her back through words. He tried to get her to remember herself and remember him. But words could not get through. He found this out when she threw him to the side like a rag doll. Gohan had no other choice but to bring her down by force. But how could he? The monster was his little girl that he found and raised. He loved her too much to hurt her.

When all hope seemed lost and Gohan had received too many blows to even stand. Gohan stared up at the moon while he laid there on his back, unable to move. Goku continued to roar in the background and wreck everything in sight. Her words came back to him like sweet music.

"_Look grandpa! It's a full moon. Isn't it pretty?"_

He continued to stare at it as his world slowly fell apart.

"_I've never seen a full moon before"_

His eyes widened at the realization. The moon! She only turned into this ape like creature because she looked at the moon. If it was gone then surely she would return to his side once more.

Gohan gathered all the energy he had left in his body. He slowly stood up on his legs and got into a fighting pose. Goku was not his opponent this time, it was the moon itself.

"Ka-me-ha-me-!" Gohan shouted the famous move he learned from his old master. He placed his palms against one another and placed them at his side. He formed the energy that he had left and focused it all into his hands. A small energy ball formed and with a great yell of the last ha, he flung his hands forward and released the ball straight towards the moon. The energy flew forward and hit its mark.

There was a big explosion as the moon was blown up and became nothing more than a bunch of rumble in the sky.

Gohan fell down in exhaustion. He couldn't even move a muscle. He smiled though when the sound of Goku's roaring ceased. He had done it. Goku was back to normal and with the moon gone; there was no need to worry about this ever happening again. Goku was safe once more.

When morning came, Gohan woke to the sound of Goku's crying. Her eyes were red and were filled with tears that ran down her face like small waterfalls while snot fell from her nose.

Gohan raised his hand to wipe away some of her tears as well as the snot that was mixed in with his sleeve. "What's wrong, my child?" he asked.

Goku's eyes widened in shock at seeing that her grandpa was alive. She had thought he was dead, what with him laying there all bloody and so still. Seeing him awake, she burst with joy and hugged him tightly, forgetting his injuries. "Oh grandpa! I thought I had lost you! I was so scared"

Goku's hug did indeed hurt a lot and it wasn't just because of his injuries but also because of Goku's amazing strength. Gohan did not mind at all. He welcomed it and hugged his dear granddaughter the best that he could. "There, there. I'm okay. I'm not going to be leaving anytime soon."

Goku sniffed back her tears and snot and looked at Gohan. "But what happened? I don't remember much. Just that we were looking at the moon together and the next thing I know, we are here and everything is destroyed."

Gohan was not surprised that she did not remember. She had lost control of herself and the beast within her was unleashed. It was not her fault that she had done this. It wasn't even her but that beast. He did this and now he was gone. Gohan would make sure that he never saw the light of day again. Still, Goku did not need to know what had happened. It would break her heart if she knew.

"Its okay, Goku. A monster appeared last night but I beat him. He won't harm us or anyone ever again" he told her.

Goku smiled big and wide. It was a smile that Gohan deemed worthy of an angel's. "My grandpa is so strong! He beat a monster all by himself! One day, I want to be as strong as you!" she called out in pure happiness before capturing Gohan in another death grip hug.

It was these moments that Gohan found life worth living.

Goku took care of him just like he done for her and though Gohan was back to 100%, he was left with a few scars from that battle. His right eye was completely sealed shut and his left cheek held a deep slash but Goku told him that she liked his new battle scars. It made him look tougher then he was. Gohan only laughed before doing a few manly poses for her.

Two years went by before Gohan decided to move to West City. Goku was five years old now and she would have to start school. Besides, it wasn't healthy for a girl to grow up in the middle of the woods where there was no life other than Gohan and the forest animals. She needed to meet people and what better way than to join this school thing.

Gohan had never gone to school because there was no such thing. Everything was learned through your parents or the elders. School was a new thing that King Furry set up. Since today's society was advancing their knowledge at a fast rate, he wanted the children to be able to catch up and maybe even improve as they grow older.

So Gohan and Goku packed their things and moved into the house that Gohan had bought. It wasn't too far from the school and there was plenty of outside room for their training sessions. Gohan had no doubt in his mind that Goku would get along well with the other children; it was the children themselves that made Gohan worried.

Humans had an intensity to mock others of their appeal. Goku was adorable in so many ways but she rather looked more like a boy than a girl and she did have a very unusual monkey tail. If she was exposed to such human cruelty, he was afraid that she would shut herself from the world. But he had to let her experience the world in the first place. He couldn't let her lock herself away before even giving it a chance.

So Gohan walked her to school. She was very nervous and clung to him like a lifeline.

Goku did not want to go to this "school" thing. She rather be at home in the woods with her grandfather and her animal friends. She liked it up there. It was very peaceful and quiet. But every since they went down to the city, she experience nothing but loud noises and chaos everywhere. They were so many people and they all just seemed to be in such a hurry. If it wasn't for Gohan, she would have be ran over by now.

When they reached the school, Goku gazed at the building in fear. It was so big! She would have stood there, frozen, but Gohan continued to walk and since she held on to him with a tight grip, she walked with him.

Kids were everywhere. They were all shapes and sizes. Some were way older than her and some were her age. Some clung to their parents like she was doing, some walked on their own. Most of the children her age were crying but the older ones were smiling and with others their age. Maybe that was a clue to her. That this school place was only frightening at first but she would soon enjoy the place and make friends. The thought was a comfort.

Before she knew it, Gohan had stopped in front of a classroom that read K-1. He knelt down to look at her face to face.

Since it was Goku's first day, Gohan had made her wear a little pink dress with some white dress shoes. Goku hated it. She didn't like dresses since she couldn't move around as freely and she didn't like shoes at all. Shoes hurt her feet. She rather be without them but she had to wear them to school. It was one of their rules. So she didn't fuss so much. But really, why the dress? Why couldn't she wear pants and a shirt?

Unknowingly to her, Gohan made her wear it so that the kids could see that she was girl and not a boy. He hoped that it would help keep her from being teased.

"Now, Goku, I have to leave you here but I will pick you up at 3, okay?" he told her gently as he pinned on the orange star with a "K" in the middle to her dress. All students had to wear these at all times. Some were different though. As you grow up the higher the grade you will become so the label will change.

Goku was five years old so she is in Kindergarten. Next year she would be first grade and the star would change to a "1" instead of a "K". After that she would be in second grade and the "1" would turn into a "2". And so forth until she would be in twelfth grade, which is the final grade, and it would turn into a "12".

"You're leaving me here?" Goku asked frightened on the idea of being left alone in such scary place filled with people that she did not know.

Gohan smiled to reassure her. "Yes, I will have to but not for too long. I will be back to pick you up and we will go to the park. I'm just going to walk you in and introduce you to your teacher. Now I want you to be brave and show them all what a sweet and loving girl you are."

Goku took a deep breath before nodding. She didn't want to do this alone but if Gohan had so much faith in her than she knew she could do it. For Gohan, she would do this "school" thing.

Gohan saw her determination. He was so proud to have raised such a fine young lady. He kissed Goku's head one last time before taking her hand and walking her in.

The room was filled with children her age. They were all playing with blocks or toys and they all seemed to be in groups. Goku found that odd. Why didn't they play together as a whole? Surely it would be more fun that way.

It wasn't long after that Gohan stopped once more only this time; it was front of a lady. She looked to be in her mid 30's with blonde hair that was held back in a ponytail and red rimmed glasses supported on her nose. She wore a light yellow shirt with a long green pencil skirt. She looked nice enough at least. Very motherly.

"Goku this will be your teacher, her name is Miss Hamilton. If you are ever having a problem with anything you come talk to her first, okay Goku?" Gohan told her. Goku nodded her head in understanding. Even though she had just said that she will be brave and do this school thing for Gohan, she was still scared and so she was currently hiding behind Gohan's pants only showing the lady half of her face.

Miss Hamilton bent down to Goku's view with a soft smile on her face. "Hello, Goku. It's nice to meet you. You're wearing a very pretty dress. May I see it?" she asked nicely.

Though Goku, herself, did not like the dress and would rather hide behind Gohan the whole day, Goku let go of his pants and let her new teacher see her dress in full view.

"It's very lovely."

"Thank you." Goku answered shyly. Her cheeks burned red from embarrassment. If only she could just take off the dress and give it to her since she liked it so much but she had nothing else to wear so she kept it on.

"There is one more thing that I have to explain to you Miss Hamilton." Gohan spoke. Miss Hamilton stayed bent down but she did look up at Gohan to show that she was listening. "Goku has a bit of- how do I explain this? Um….Goku could you turn around?"

Goku didn't understand what he was getting at but still she turned around, showing the teacher her back. She heard a gasp but nothing else from the woman.

"Goku has a tail. I just wanted you to understand that before hand, in case there is ever any trouble. Its real and she doesn't like it being grabbed. She says it hurts when people do it." Gohan explained.

"I see. I will make sure the other kids are aware of this so they don't try to pull it."

"Thank you. Goku, you can turn around now."

Goku did as she was asked. Miss Hamilton was no longer knelt down but standing. If she felt anything negative about her tail, she didn't show it.

Gohan was the one who knelt down to her level next. Goku really hated to be short. Everyone had to go down on their knees to be level with her. If only she was taller then they wouldn't have to do that. When she voiced this complaint to Gohan before, he just laughed and told her that she would be taller when she was older.

"I have to go now Goku but remember that I will be back to pick you up. Have a good day, okay?" He told her. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he got up and left. Goku watched him as he left. There was a strange ache in her chest that resembled sadness. She didn't want him to go.

"Okay class!" Miss Hamilton's voice ran causing every child to look at her. Goku just stood there, staring at the door that Gohan had left in. "This Goku Son. She will be our newest student here at Orange Star School and I would like you treat her nicely. Also, Goku seems to have a tail and I would like it if you would not grab it or pull it because it will hurt her."

All of the students began to talk to each other. They all were staring and pointing at her. She heard a few words they had said: tail, freak, weirdo, boyish. They went on and on. The teacher tried to calm them down but it was no use. They kept talking and pointing.

Goku hunched over in attempt to become smaller. She held on to her tail, afraid that one of them was going to run over and grab it. The kids didn't look as friendly as the teacher. They all looked mean and scary.

"I'm sorry, Goku. They are just kids. Why don't you go over and play, okay?"

Goku looked at the teacher as if she were insane. There was no way she could go over there and play. But she remembered what her grandpa had told her about being brave. So she only nodded her head and walked towards the group, tail in hand.

She kept her head down as blended in with the children. Most of them just stared at her and whispered but some lost interest and went back to what they were doing before the teacher had called for them.

Goku spotted a corner that was far away from the other children but not so far that the teacher would see that she wasn't part of the group. She sat down, facing the children. This way, she would have her back protected and she could see if one of them made a move towards her. But none of them did. They just left her alone in her little corner.

She sat there all day only playing with the fur of her tail or every once in a while, the hair on top of her head. None of the children bothered her and she never bothered them.

Once school was over, a bunch of parents came to pick up their kids. Goku looked up when she caught the scent of her grandpa. A grin grew on her face and ran into his waiting arms. She purred in happiness as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey Kiddo, how was your day? Did you make any friends?" he asked.

Goku just shook her head as she hid in the crook of his neck. She didn't want to tell him about her awful day.

"That's okay. You can make some tomorrow."

The reminder that she would have to endure this school thing for five days a week was not helping Goku's feeling on the subject. But she stayed silent like she had the whole day.

Gohan was worried by Goku's silence. Though she was not a talker, she didn't keep quiet either. Something had happened today.

Gohan sighed. At least it was only her first day. It would get better throughout the days and soon Goku would be friends with the whole class. At least that's what he hoped would happened.

"Hey" Gohan gently shook her back, "why don't we go get some ice cream?"

Goku was still upset from her day but the thought of ice cream brought a small smile to her face. "Please" she whispered. And Gohan just laughed like he always does.

**Now I know that I need to update "**_**The end of the great War" **_**but I haven't been in a HTTYD mood. I'm deeply sorry for this. But my friend, Pudding, got me into Dragonball. I watched ALL of the shows in every session. Now I'm a huge fan. So as a fan, I had to write a fanfic. So that's how Death Kiss came to be. I'm not sure if I will keep this title though. It's meant to be the side effect of my idea of a saiyan's mate mark. Where once you get the mark, it cannot be undone and if someone other than your mate kisses your mark, your heart will stop beating. I'm hoping to put in all of my ideas of this mark but I'm not sure if it will fit in my storyline. We will just have to see how it will play out. Right now I already have 3 chapters down of this story so you will at least get this much from me. I'm hoping to not fall out of this story because I just love it and want to finish it with a smile. **

**Now I know that Goku seems to be a bit on the wimpy side but it's meant to be like that. I want to show you all how Goku became the brave warrior that we all know and love. Just like how Gohan was a big cry baby when he was little but became a fine warrior. **

**Also, Orange Star high is different from the anime. It's no longer just a high school but an all school. So it's all the grades and not the 9 and up. The reason is to show that school is a new idea that was thought up. Where our school system (Elementary, Middle, and High) was not thought up yet. I hope this makes sense. If you have questions, you can ask. **

**Um, I don't think there is anything else that needs explaining. So if you are confused by something, please ask and I will answer the best I can. Thank you for reading. **

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"What do we have here?" one of them slurred his words. He had short blonde hair with a red beanie on and wore a light blue jacket that showed his green shirt underneath.

"It's just a kid, nothing he could do." The other, a tall black haired, tanned skin guy wearing a gray coat with a brown suit underneath, said trying to get back to the task at hand. The girl was proving to be a hassle. He just wanted to kidnap the girl, claim the ransom money and be done with it all.

"A kid that just saw us. He could report to the police." The blonde explained. He brought out his knife that they had used to frighten the girl before.


	2. Kidnappers! Oh no

Chapter 2

Goku may have had a bad day at school, but that could never stop her from having a better day with her grandpa. Just like promised, Gohan took her out for ice cream. He got a simple vanilla ice cream cone while Goku got chocolate.

She was happily licking away at her ice cream as Gohan held her on his shoulders. He walked down to the park which was never used now a days. It was sad really. He remembered back in the day when the park was always filled with kids. Everyone was always outside and playing. Now they all shut themselves in their homes and away from the world. He didn't want Goku to be like that. That's why they were always outside doing something.

He set Goku down when he reached a bench and sat down himself. By then they were both done with their ice cream. Goku's face was covered in chocolate but instead of going to wash it off at a sink; she merrily licked her lips with a smile.

"Goku, what happened today?" he asked. Goku's face dropped and she stopped trying to lick the chocolate away. She looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet.

Seeing her saddened broke his heart. He wanted Goku to always be happy and cheerful. So he picked her up once again to put her on his lap. She clutched onto his shirt and buried her face away from his sight.

Gohan sighed. He didn't like it when she was upset. "Please tell me what wrong. Did they pick on you?"

Goku shook her head.

"Then what happened?"

Very softly and through tears, Goku mumbled out, "They don't like me."

Gohan gently rubbed her back. "Did they tell you that?"

Goku shook her head again.

"Then how do you know?"

"They called me a freak and a weirdo for having a tail." Her voice was hard to hear through the fabric of his shirt but Gohan knew what she had said.

"Oh, you're not a freak my dear. Far from it. They just haven't really met you yet. They don't see the wonderful girl that you are. You have go out there and show them."

"But what if they are mean? What if they pull my tail?"

"You have to give them a chance, Goku. You can't live in fear for the rest of your life. Besides, what if they are not mean? What if they are nice kids and you become great friends with them all?"

Goku stayed quiet. She knew her grandpa was right. He was always right. But how could she be friends with them? They called her weird. "I'm too scared" she admitted.

Gohan began to rub her back once more. "Yes, I know. We are all scared. It's part of life. But don't let that get in your way. Don't let fear stop you because if you listen to me, you may meet a great person who wants nothing more than to be your friend and will always be there for you."

Goku took a peek at Gohan. "Like you?"

Gohan nodded his head with a smile. "Like me"

Goku hid her face once more to think about what her grandfather just said. Sure, the kids were mean to call her weird and a freak but she had to give them a chance. She couldn't live in fear. She had to be strong like her grandpa.

"Ok, I'll give them another chance." She mumbled.

Gohan smiled. He rubbed her head saying, "That's my girl."

Goku let go of his shirt so that he could use a part of it to clean up her face. Tears and chocolate and all.

The two laughed when she sneezed before getting up and playing at the unused playground.

The next day at school, Goku found herself alone once more in her corner. Even though she had promised to be brave and give the kids another chance, she couldn't quite get herself to do it. When she first walked through the door, ready to give out a cheerful "hello" to the class, the sight of the children made what little bravery she had, hide away to the back of her throat.

Now, she was back in her corner holding her tail like a coward she was. She promised her grandpa that she would try and make friends but look at her. She was hiding away in a damn corner. But no more! She was going to get up and talk to that group of boys over there.

But when she tried to get up, her legs didn't listen to her and she just sat there, staring at them. Why couldn't she just do it? It was easy, just get up and walk over there. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do it. She just sat there, playing with her fur and hair, all by herself for the whole day.

When her grandpa came to pick her up, she was so ashamed of herself that she couldn't smile or look into his eyes. She just stared at the ground and held his hand. She heard him sigh before walking them to the park. Goku never felt as disappointed in herself as she did then.

Goku didn't want Gohan to play with her that day. She felt unworthy of it. So he just sat at the bench with a newspaper in hand. He was watching her before but Goku made him stop and look elsewhere. His eyes had burned in her back in a way that made her feel guilty. She felt so bad. She didn't listen to her grandpa like he asked.

But Gohan was not disappointed by her. He should have known that this would happen. He was actually thinking about whether or not he should take her out of school and home school her instead. This school thing was really not working out. It was rather making things worse. He thought that Goku would make lots of friends off the bat since she was so cheerful and kind. Seeing her have a hard time was taking a toll on him. He had never seen her so upset and sad. He will give the school a week. If Goku didn't cheer up by then, then he will take her out of school and teach her himself.

Hopefully some kids will start to show up at this park so that Goku can gain friends.

As Gohan was thinking about what he should do, Goku sat on the swing set far from Gohan. If she had been closer to him maybe she wouldn't have heard it. Or rather maybe he would have as well. It was a faint sound of screaming. It didn't sound too far. More like it was being muffled. Like a cloth or a hand or something.

Goku looked over at Gohan in concern. She really should tell him about what she was hearing but Goku still thought that he was disappointed in her so maybe he wouldn't listen to her. But that sound was not going away. It sounded more urgent. Like, it was a cry for help.

So without a second thought, Goku got off the swing set and ran to source of the sound. Since she had great hearing, she found where the screaming was coming from. It came from an alleyway that was big enough to fit a car. Goku didn't want to go in there. But then again the one who was screaming needed her. She couldn't just leave. That would be mean. Like how those kids called her names. She didn't want to be mean. Besides, Gohan told her to be brave and not let fear get in the way.

So she walked down that alleyway. It wasn't dark or smoky like the movies. It was still day time so it was pretty bright. There was a scent of food in the air so Goku had to guess that they were next to some kind of food factory or something.

Before too long, Goku saw a black car in the way. Next to the car were two men. They were by the open door, trying to put something in it but finding it to be difficult. Goku thought this was odd. He thought he heard screaming but it wasn't coming from these two. It was more like a woman's scream. Not a man's.

Then she heard it again but this time it was really loud and nearly broke her ear drums.

"Ahhhhh! Help me! These guys are trying too-!"

There it was. The source. It **was** a woman's scream. The two guys were holding onto her, trying to put her in the car forcibly. Goku didn't understand why they were doing it but it wasn't good and the girl clearly didn't like it.

"Hey!" she shouted. The two men stopped what they were doing and looked at her. The girl in their arms, stopped struggling to look at her savor. Her eyes were hopeful and bright but once she caught sight of Goku, they fell into anger. Why? Goku was not sure. She did hear her saying something like, "**This** is my knight in shining armor!?" But she was too busy paying attention to the two guys.

"What do we have here?" one of them slurred his words. He had short blonde hair with a red beanie on and wore a light blue jacket that showed his green shirt underneath.

"It's just a kid, nothing he could do." The other, a tall black haired, tanned skin guy wearing a gray coat with a brown suit underneath, said trying to get back to the task at hand. The girl was proving to be a hassle. He just wanted to kidnap the girl, claim the ransom money and be done with it all.

"A kid that just saw us. He could report to the police." The blonde explained. He brought out his knife that they had used to frighten the girl before. But Goku was unfazed. She had already been taught on what to do in a situation like this from her grandpa.

The man ran at her with his knife pointed to kill but Goku jumped just in time and kicked the man behind his head. The man fell like a ton of bricks. He got back up quickly enough and charged at her once again. Goku did a simple punch to the face and the man went flying. This time, he stayed down.

Goku turned to face the other guy that was still holding on to the girl. Goku could see her better now. She was rather young but she was definitely older than her. She had shoulder length blue hair and bright big blue eyes. She was a bit too pale compared to Goku and wore a pink dress that didn't look like a dress at all but a large shirt with the letters "BULMA" written across her chest area.

Once the man saw Goku face him, he went pale in the face before running off screaming at the top of his lungs, "I'm going to get a real job!"

The girl stared at the man's running form in disbelief. These were the men who were kidnapping her? What a bunch of weaklings.

Goku walked up to the girl before her and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Goku."

The girl stared at her before shaking her hand. "I'm Bulma."

Goku did one of her famous grins as she scratched the back of her neck. Her grandpa would be proud of her for saving a girl. Her grandpa! She forgot about him. He must be worried sick. She had after all walked off without telling him where she was going. Now she felt bad again.

Goku looked back up at the girl who she now knew as Bulma. "I'm sorry. I have to go. My grandpa is looking for me. Bye!" then she ran off without a warning. She thought she heard Bulma calling after her but she was too busy running. She didn't want to worry her grandpa any longer.

When she returned to the park, Gohan was more than worried. He was freaking out. He had been reading the newspaper and the next thing he knew, Goku was gone. He thought that she had either gone to the bathroom or was playing around in castle set up but after a while, he grew worried. He didn't see her anywhere no matter how hard he looked. He tried to call her but she wasn't answering. She couldn't have run away. Goku would never leave him over something so small. She had to be injured and worse, stolen. She was pretty enough to be taken but then again, Goku knew martial arts better than any adult.

Before he could worry any longer, he saw Goku running towards him. He opened his arms and she ran right in them for a big hug.

"Oh Goku! I was so worried something had happened to you. Where did you go?" he cried out. He buried his face in her shoulder and held her tight, waiting for her to disappear and find himself alone again.

"I'm sorry grandpa. I didn't mean to worry you. I promise not to do it again." Goku told him. She had wanted to tell him all about saving that girl, Bulma, from kidnapers but that would only worry him more and he had enough of that for one day. She will keep it to herself for the time being. She will tell him one day but today was not that day.

"Be sure that you don't. Come on, let's go home." He told her. He would normally let her down and the two would walk home hand in hand but due to the day's events, Gohan held her all the way home, never letting go of what he thought he had lost.

**So that's how Goku meets Bulma! Just so you guys know, I didn't make up the kidnapers. They are part of the dragonball saga. Can you guess what episode they are from? Review me the answer and I'll let you know if you are right or not. I will give you the answer of the episode in the next chapter **** Good Luck in figuring it out! **

**The dress that Bulma is wearing is the pink dress she wore when she first met Goku in dragonball. I always thought that it looked like a big shirt. And the part where she screams out "This is my knight in shining armor!?" Just a little hint of her personality. Bulma wants to find true love and so wanted to wish for the prefect boyfriend in dragonball. So when she heard Goku she went into lala land about princesses and knights. So you all understand that part. By the way, Bulma is 9 years old. She is 4 years older than Goku. **

**I think that's all on explaining. If you have any questions please ask. I will answer all of your questions. **

**Preview of the next chapter:**

Before Goku could say anything, he roughly pulled on her tail, making her fall. Tears slowly swelled up in her eyes but she wasn't going to let them fall. She would not let them see her tears.

A lot of things happened at once.

She first heard White yell at Blue saying something along the lines of, "I told you so".

Then she heard the boy's laughter of triumph.

Next was the teacher yelling, "Satan! Let go of Goku's tail! You know that hurts her"

Once she felt her tail was released. She got to her feet in an instant and punched the boy, Satan, in the face. He went flying and hit the wall which cracked at the pressure. The boy was out cold.


End file.
